Vampire meets Hanyou
by Inuyashafanfun
Summary: Oh boy, Edward and Bella staying in Tokyo for three months at the Higurashi shrine? And what will happen between Inuyasha and Kagome? Summary sucks, story good! HIATUS!


Vampire Meets Hanyou

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR TWILIGHT! RIGHTS RESERVED TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!**

Chapter 1

Kagome looked out the window of the simple Honda that she sat in the back seat of. Her cousin Bella was visiting with her boyfriend Edward, she was ecstatic, Bella was her favorite cousin, but she told her over the phone that she had a secret that Kagome deserved to know. This had Kagome on edge but she paid no mind for a couple days, but now that they were on their way to pick up Bella, she was going insane with curiosity.

The sun had begun to set when Bella arrived. She looked beautiful, her wavy brown hair cascaded down her back quite similar to Kagome's own raven. But the boy that followed was…….gorgeous. He had perfect golden hair and eyes that shimmered brightly, she was in a complete trance. His arm was wound tightly around Bella's waist as she scoped out the crowd, finally spotting the Higurashi's.

"Kagome!"

Bella ran forward, breaking out of the boy's grip and pounced her younger cousin, "Bella! Woah! Nice to see you too." Bella had poor Kagome in a death grip until mystery man pulled her off. "Oh where are my manners? Kagome this is Edward, Edward Cullen." The minute Kagome heard his name, she felt a force pull at my brain, or so it felt. Kagome felt herself clutch her head and vaguely heard the murmur of "Stop….." escape her lips before she felt the pull release.

She looked up frightened at Edward as her mother placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sweetie, you alright?" Kagome looked up into her concerned eyes and smiled, "Yeah Mama….." Her mother let out a breath, "Good, we don't need Inuyasha finding out that you got sick." Bella leaned forward, "Inuyasha….?" Mamiko smiled at Bella (I know that might not be her name but that's what I chose, DEAL WITH IT!!!!!) "A nice boy that is friends with Kagome…."

"A boy?" Kagome snapped her head to look at Edward, his eyebrow quirked upwards, a scarlet blush spread across her face, "I uh, not like that! We've know each other for…like three years….. four months………nine days," she giggled that last part, then she realized she had an audience, her face red as a tomato. Bella giggled, "Well how about we discuss this matter back at home?"

Mamiko smiled and nodded, practically running after her speed walking daughter. Edward dipped his head to Bella's ear, "She smells like dog, you don't think that there are werewolves here too?" Bella shook her head, "No, I've been here many times, there is nothing suspicious at Kagome's home."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome fiddled her thumbs as they drove home, Bella and Edward were so in love, any human could tell, but something was odd. Normally they would be making out back there, like normal 'in love' teenagers, but nothing. All Edward did was hold her tight and smile down at her.

Kagome sighed, how she wished that Inuyasha would hold her and look at her like that, like he looked at Kik drove home, Bella and Edward were so in love, any human could tell, but something was odd. Normally they would be making out back there, like normal 'in love' teenagers, but nothing. All Edward did was hold her tight and smile down at her.

Kagome sighed, how she wished that Inuyasha would hold her and look at her like that, like he looked at Kikyo. She shook her head again, _Why do I think that?! He'll never love me! I have to learn that! _But she sighed again, that would never happen, she loved Inuyasha and she knew it. But that would never happen. "Kagome?!" Her eyes snapped open as her mother shook her, "We're home…"

Kagome groaned and lifted herself out of the car and wobbled at her newly woken feet, she exhaled and then walked alongside her cousin and boyfriend, "Hey Kagome, what are your plans for summer?" Kagome thought a moment, then spoke, "Well-"

"Oi! Kagome!" Kagome visibly stiffened and spun around and pounced the owner of the name, she felt the two bodies connect and fall to the dark ground, "Inuyasha you idiot! Where is your- hey, you're human," she whispered. Then she looked up and spotted the moonless sky, sighing in relief. Inuyasha grunted as he slid out from under her, "Yeah, I came here to bring you back, why are you……?"

Kagome looked back to see the couple grinning at them, their faces flaring a deep scarlet, "So is the famous Inuyasha?" Bella suggested quirking an eyebrow. Inuyasha felt his face heat up as he stood and pulled Kagome behind him, "Who the hell are you?!" Bella seemed a little taken aback but nothing compared to the ice cold look that was aimed at Inuyasha, Kagome shivered herself, "Inuyasha, Bella is family, I've told them…….a little about, _us._" Inuyasha looked a little confused at the 'us' part but he seemed to back off a little; realizing that this woman was family.

Bella seemed to unwind as well, she stuck her hand out hesitantly, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Bella." Inuyasha stared at her hand for a moment then gripped it gently and shook, "Inuyasha." Bella smiled and the change of attitude and directed the attention to Edward, "And this is Edward, my boyfriend." Edward looked like he was waiting for something to attack, Kagome unconsciously gripped Inuyasha's hand when the look trailed towards them.

Edward's face pulled into a tightly forced smile, "Pleasure." Kagome felt herself relax a bit, but when she tried to pull her hand away, Inuyasha's hand gripped hers and held tight. "Bella, why don't I show you to your room?" Bella looked at Edward as if for some sort of permission, he smiled, "I'll be there in a moment love." She kissed his cheek and then followed Kagome into the home.

Inuyasha glared at Edward, and the favor was returned, "I don't know what you are to Kagome, but you seem to lack manners towards women, I do not appreciate the language you directed to my girlfriend, I would like it to stop." Inuyasha snorted, "I only speak to people like that because I wasn't raised like a little momma's boy, I was raised to protect myself and never back down or let anyone take advantage of you, so I ain't always too nice Eddie."

Edward's fists clutched at his side, "I go by Edward, not Eddie, Ed or anything like that! Edward is my name, REMEMBER THAT!" Edward lifted his face and Inuyasha almost gasped. His eyes, had gone from deep golden to ebony in seconds. Edward shook his head, "Tell Bella I went for a walk, I'll be back shortly." Inuyasha eyed him as he walked into the woods and then disappeared from sight. Inuyasha ran back towards the house, almost tripping half the time, "Damn human body!"

One thing was on his mind right now though, _Kagome, got to warn Kagome!_

* * *

"So……does Inuyasha live here?" Bella threw out, Kagome's face was tinted pink, "On and off, whenever I'm here, he usually is too." Bella nodded, then sighed, "Kagome, you need to know-" Cutting her off mid sentence, Inuyasha burst through the door gasping, "Edward, something, is wrong…..with him." He managed through pants. Kagome ran to his side, confusion lighting her features, while Bella remained stoic. "Inuyasha calm down what happened?" He open his mouth to speak, "You angered him didn't you? And you saw his eyes?" All eyes focused on Bella, her expression tired.

"Bella?" Said girl looked at the floor, "Edward and I met in biology class about 1 year and 6 months ago, he was so distant, so…….intimidating, I could have sworn he hated me." Kagome looked at Inuyasha warily, "Doesn't that sound familiar?" Inuyasha snorted and listened on, "I managed to get him alone a couple times, but every time was just like at school, his personality was so, out there. I remember almost getting crushed by a van, and he literally stopped the van, with his hand!"

Inuyasha and Kagome observed the girl with intense expressions, Kagome believed her, Bella never lied. Never, "I did some research and I finally came to a conclusion, I came to school the next day and walked deep into the woods, knowing he would follow me. I remember stating the facts, his stoic expression, and the way everything went silent went I finally came to the right assumption."

"Vampire……." Kagome's breath caught in her throat, Inuyasha's eyes seemed to bug out of his head at the thought of a beautiful girl like her being with such a monster. He snorted mentally, _Doesn't that sound familiar?_

Then Inuyasha came back to his senses, "What are you thinking?! He could kill you if he wanted to! What if he gets real hungry one day? What will a pathetic human such as yourself do?!" Bella seemed near tears, Kagome noticed this. She gripped Inuyasha's sleeve and pulled him down, "Inuyasha……it's the same thing as us, think about it."

Inuyasha thought it over and gasped, looking up apologetically at the girl, "Um, er, sorry….." Bella cracked a smile, "What's the deal between you two?" At that moment, Edward decided to walk in through the door. Inuyasha growled (the best a human really could) and pulled Kagome protectively behind his back. Edward grinned tightly, "Funny, you have no respect for women, yet you care for the one you treat horribly deeply."

Inuyasha growled again, "Shuddup!" Kagome gripped his hand gently, sending his muscles to involuntary relaxation. Kagome turned to the duo and explained the whole situation with the well and the Feudal Era to them, they listened intently. Then Kagome and Inuyasha's attention was turned to the rising sun at the horizon, Inuyasha released a sigh, "Finally……"

Edward and Bella gasped as the once deep ebony hair that grew from Inuyasha's scalp bled silver and his sharp violet eyes turned a deep, smoldering amber. Bella giggled as she saw the dog ears sprout from his head and twitch slightly. Edward seemed to be in awe, "Interesting, very interesting…..what are you exactly?" Inuyasha looked at him sharply, explanation or none he still didn't like Edward too much, "Half demon, dog demon."

Edward smirked, "I still think he is no competition….." Bella slapped his shoulder lightly. Inuyasha really growled this time, "Want to go through the well and test that theory?" Kagome knew it was time to step in, "Inuyasha sit!"

The poor half demon was slammed into the ground whilst the ground muffled his colorful choice of vocabulary, Bella grinned evilly.

"Can I get one of those for Emmett?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh geez, poor Emmett's in for it when she gets back huh? School is going to be killing me, so my updates may not come in very routine. But maybe some reviews would help the flow….. ;) **


End file.
